Robin Hood: Rurouni Kenshin Style
by evilalternateendingstorywriter
Summary: The classical tale of Robin Hood, with a RK twist. KK, SM, AM
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In a country where one group controls all the power and suppresses the weak, an unexpected person steps up and fights for them. He robs from the rich and gives to the poor. He has closed himself off to all but his band of men. Will he win his fight against the nobles, or will they kill him first?

Yeah, this is an RK Robin Hood crossover. This will be based more on the movie with Errol Flin than on the book itself.

In this fanfic, Japan will be based more on England, so I apologize for anyone who takes offense. If you want me to change it, include what you want me to change and describe it. I'm more than happy to listen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood (books and movies) or Rurouni Kenshin.

Prologue

He had been at war with other countries and fought during the Bakumatsu in the name of the Emperor. Hell, he had been known as the infamous Hitokiri Battousai, the most deadly of all assassins, and a man to be feared. No one knew then that he was the assassin, and no one certainly knew now. He was a quiet lord, living off the land and money he had gained from the Emperor. Presently, the Emperor was on another crusade to recapture the Holy Land Japan had lost to Rhodedandre.

That's where these troubles begin, but alas, I've begun too far forward. Let's go backwards in time for a bit, shall we?

This gentle lord was the adopted son of Hiko Seijuro, the famous master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Hiko had rescued him inadvertently from a bunch of slavers, and had trained him in this style.

Hiko had given him the name of Kenshin. Himura Kenshin.

Kenshin had become a skilled warrior, and at the age of fourteen, Kogoro Katsura enlisted his help to aid the Emperor to gain power. After that, it had been a few crusades, then Kenshin requested to live in the country on the land he had gained. He left the Choshu Ishin Shishi, the militia most supportive of the Emperor.

From there, Kenshin had been called back into service only when there was fear that a major enemy had returned. Most of them turned out to be minor scuffles that only lasted a short time, usually less than a month.

Okay, now we go forward to where we were at the beginning.

The Emperor, as far as Lord Himura knew, was on a crusade at the moment, and was not scheduled to return for a few months, which meant that he was in charge of any military actions against other countries. As a favor to his Emperor, Kenshin always did small things like this; he would be military advisor or military leader, were the Emperor absent.

At the moment, Kenshin was relaxing on the veranda, playing a game of chess with Shinomori Aoshi, his long time friend and fellow noble. Aoshi was the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu Omnitsu, a group of elite ninja that worked all over Japan. Few knew Aoshi was the Okashira, but most people who met the man had suspicions. Like Kenshin, he was one of the kinder lords, treating everyone fairly. But, woe to all who committed a crime in his land; he knew who had and who hadn't.

They were playing chess. Aoshi was winning, needless to say, and Kenshin was wearing a scowl as he concentrated and worked on his next move. A messenger rode up to the house.

"Okashira!" The messenger was Beshimi.

Aoshi watched him with indifference as Beshimi rushed towards him. Beshimi handed him a piece of paper, then tried to catch his breath. Aoshi read the paper, and, although the change was a slight thinning of the mouth, Kenshin could tell whatever was in the letter had either worried or upset him. Aoshi tossed the paper at Kenshin.

_The Emperor of Japan has been captured by the Rhodedandre during the crusade. He is either dead or being tortured._

_His younger brother, Shishio Makoto, has proclaimed himself Emperor._

It took Kenshin a few minutes to digest what he had just read. "Shishio has proclaimed himself Emperor!"

Aoshi shook his head. "You cannot proclaim yourself Emperor, but he has taken complete control of Japan. From what the spies in Tokyo say, he has arranged to be officially recognized as Emperor as soon as he is certain his brother is dead."

Kenshin frowned. Shishio as Emperor, whether or not it was official, was bad.

To my knowledge, there is no place called Rhodedandre, but if there is, I apologize in advanced. They will not be the main evil, just used in the story.

Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all those of you who reviewed. The story should pick up in this chapter. And here's the update!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Robin Hood.

Well, Shishio took over the entire kingdom of Japan, what with his brother, Kogoro Katsura, out of the way. And there were many changes. For one, the peasants were now so heavily taxed, they lived in poverty. The majority of the nobles could care less about their condition, and so many began to resent the rule. One such peasant was Myojin Yahiko. His father had been arrested when he couldn't pay his taxes, and his mother had died from tuberculosis not long afterwards. Now, he was a pickpocket on the streets, trying to avoid Yakuza connections while trying to make enough money.

Or that's what he wanted it to look like.

Truth was, a while ago, he had gotten a job at Akabeko, a small restaurant run by Tae and Sae. There, he had met Sanjo Tsubame, a quiet, timid girl who had become his first real friend. He trusted her, and she had even introduced Yahiko to Tsukayama Yutaro, the son of one of the businessmen who owned the restaurant. At first, Yahiko and Yutaro fought, never agreeing on anything, but over time, a respect of each other's skills created a friendship between the two boys.

Once a week, Yutaro would take over Yahiko's duties so Yahiko could pick up whatever the latest rumors on the street were. He was very inconspicuous, with dirty clothes, mud in his hair, and looking like he hadn't washed in weeks.

Presently, he was outside a shop where soldiers were trying to drag the owner away. Strange thing was, Yahiko knew the owner, and had a feeling that this raid was unjustified. What he heard from the soldiers and the crowd confirmed his suspicions.

"Why're they taking Tsukoya-san's goods? Didn't he pay his taxes recently?"

"What's going on with the soldiers?"

"Why's Prince Shishio coming here? Why's the sheriff holding a banquet?"

"This has got to be a noble plot!"

"Get everything the man has! He's a peasant."

Yahiko took a few minutes to digest all the information, then ran straight back to Akabeko.

"YUTARO!!"

Yutaro rushed over to his huffing friend. "What, Yahiko? What's going on?"

"The police are raiding the businesses in town! Something about a party up at the castle!" Yahiko huffed.

Yutaro growled. "Stupid nobles. How many raids does this make?"

"Sixteen," came Tsubame's quiet reply. "It's getting very out of hand."

"We have to do something about it!"

"What do you suggest, airhead?"

"What did you just call me, flat-face?"

"Why you-"

They started fighting, while Tsubame hid behind the tray she was carrying.

As it turned out, there were several more stores ransacked that week. All of them were stores that were owned by peasants who were Gaijin, not Teijin. Gaijin were suddenly taxed more heavily than the Teijin, and anyone who complained was punished by public humiliation.

Yahiko, Tsubame, and Yutaro watched Gaijin who were once very successful become poor. The owners of the Akabeko were mixed, so the restaurant didn't suffer much.

A week after the raids had begun, Shishio announced a party. Many nobles came to the town from all over Japan to congratulate Shishio. Although the coronation would not occur for a while, Shishio acted like a king.

With his party came Lady Kamiya Kaoru. The Kamiyas were friends of the royal family, so Kaoru was welcomed to the party.

The feast was held in the main hall. Four tables, besides the main table, which was turned sideways so the people could only sit on one side, but see everything, were set up. In the center of the high table was Shishio Makoto, wrapped in bandages. Next to him was Komagata Yumi, his fiancée and lover. Next to her was the Sheriff of Tokyo, Sadojima Hoji. On the opposite side of Shishio was Kamiya Kaoru. Next to her was Yukishiro Enishi, a friend of the Sheriff's.

Lords continued to toast Shishio throughout the meal, while the bard, Kamatari, sang songs of his greatness.

Someone asked a startling question about midway through the meal. "My lord, why must we tax the Gaijin so lightly? We should tax them out of Japan and send them back across the seas."

"Ah, but if we tax the Gaijin too heavily," Shishio replied smoothly, "there will be no one left to pay the taxes which I impose. I assume you do not want me to tax the Teijin?"

The man shook his head.

"I do." The voice came from the door, where several guards stood apprehensively watching the red-haired man. Across his shoulders was a deer, freshly killed.

Shishio stood and regarded the man. "Who are you?"

"I am Himura Kenshin," came the chilled reply.

"And what business have you to disturb this party when you are clearly not invited?"

"I come to oppose your coronation. I am not the only one." He moved forward, glaring at Shishio with cold eyes. "We will never accept you as king. Not so long as Katsura Kogoro draws breath!"

Shishio, furious, shouted, "Kill him!"

Kind of a pathetic cliffhanger, but I'll try to update within the next two weeks. We're moving out for a while(fumigation…YAY DEAD BUGS DEAD BUGS!) so I won't be able to use this computer. No biggie! I just probably won't update before Sunday, if that.


	3. Chapter 3

I meant to update sooner. But, stupid computer wouldn't even let me ACCESS my stories! Man! But, I'm back, so I'll try to be more regular about updates.

Disclaimer: I own not the Rurouni Kenshin series, nor do I own Robin Hood, in any form.

"Kill him!"

The cry echoed throughout the hall as soldiers and men and servants all grabbed their weapons to destroy Kenshin. Swords were drawn, and the guards' spears were lowered to attack the uninvited guest.

Kenshin just continuously glared at Shishio, his amber eyes never breaking contact. "Kill me? A noble? A man dubbed a lord by your own flesh and blood? Why, Shishio, I didn't think even you could be that sadistic."

"How dare you disrespect him!" shouted Yumi, defending Shishio. "My Shishio-sama has defeated many legions of men single-handedly! He is second best to no man in the world!"

Kenshin moved his haunting eyes to Yumi. "So, you say he is even better than Hitokiri Battousai?"

Yumi's cheeks flushed. "Battousai is a legend! A myth!"

Kenshin smiled mercilessly. "Then perhaps you should witness his power." With that, he drew the sword that hung around his waist. But something about the sword's design was wrong….

"What kind of pathetic sword is that?" asked Shishio, laughing at this boy's foolishness.

Kaoru stared at it for a minute. "A reverse blade…a sakabatou."

Kenshin looked at her. "You are very knowledgeable, M'Lady. Yes, this sword is a sakabatou, for I would not want your men to get hurt, now, would I? No sense in increasing my charges over worthless swine as these." With that, he jumped and moved out of sight.

"Where did he go?"

"Where is the bastard?"

"What sort of magic was that?"

"Where is he?"

Out of nowhere, he appeared in front of the high table, his sword at Shishio's throat. Kaoru and Yumi gasped as Hoji jumped up and Enishi grabbed the handle of his sword. Shishio didn't look the least bit startled.

"Impressive," he said, looking between the blade and the wielder. "You move fast."

Kenshin glared. "Leave the people alone, Shishio. I will not allow you to destroy Japan."

"Japan is mine to do with as I wish."

"Last time, Shishio. If you do not leave the Gaijin alone, I will kill you."

Shishio just smiled at him, cold and sadistic. "And if I don't?"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "I'll see to it that you rot in hell." He moved again, and was gone.

"Where the hell did the bastard go?"

"Where's the redhead?"

"Where did he go?"

Kaoru let out a sigh. "He's gone. He left."

Everyone in the hall tensed. All eyes were on the high table. Shishio stood completely still. One of two things could happen: (a) he could explode in anger and start slicing everyone in sight, or (b) he would calm down and give a rational plan for the others to follow.

He chose the latter. "Hoji, take your men and search for him in the morning. Start with every inn, then continue your search from there. I will not question your methods, but find him."

"Yes, Shishio-sama," said Hoji, bowing.

Aoshi was furious. And when he was furious, he was FURIOUS. As it was, the four Oniwabanshu that were with him presently were cowering in fear as far away from the Okashira as possible. In fact, they were trying to melt into the walls.

Aoshi was waiting for Kenshin in the back of the Akabeko with Tsubame, Yahiko, Tae, Sae, Yutaro, and the afore mentioned Oniwabanshu. They were all sitting, growing more nervous as the minutes ticked by.

Aoshi caught a movement out of the corner of his eye when the moon was practically overhead and the children had gone to sleep. Kenshin had just jumped from one of the roofs into the back yard storage area of the Akabeko.

Aoshi stared at Kenshin. Kenshin stared back for a minute, then shook his head.

"Hannya."

"Yes, Okashira?" asked the ninja as he came forward.

"Begin searching for men who will be loyal to our cause. Start with whom you know and expand your search from there. Understood?"

"Yes, Okashira."

"The rest of you understand?"

"We understand, Okashira."

"Good. Gather as many as you can and report back to me in a week. You may begin tomorrow. For now, prepare what you will need."

The Oniwabanshu left, leaping on roofs and blending in with the shadows. Aoshi smirked; he was proud they were his men and as loyal to the old regime as he was.

"There is a complication."

Aoshi raised an eyebrow.

"Kamiya Kaoru is back."

CLIFFHANGER! I felt like it. Once again, thank you to those who reviewed. If you didn't, I would just abandon this story.(maybe…not sure…) I will try to update soon. CYBER-COOKIES TO MY REVIEWERS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I've had a lot of questions regarding Kaoru. Remember that I mentioned that this chapter was based on the Errol Flin Robin Hood? That's who the characters are. Just so people are no longer confused:

Katsura Kogoro – King Richard

Shishio Makoto – Prince John (evil tyrant)

Himura Kenshin – Robin Hood (duh!)

Kamiya Kaoru – Maid Marian (person RH falls in love with)

Shinomori Aoshi – Kenshin's friend

Takani Megumi – (female version of) Friar Tuck

Sagara Sanosuke – Little John

Yukishiro Enishi – Sir Gisbourne (knight loyal to sheriff and evil tyrant)

Sadojima Hoji – Sheriff of Tokyo (actually, it's the sheriff of Nottingham, but since this is Japan…)

This is not all the characters, just a list of some of the major ones. Most other characters added in will be part of Kenshin's men. They'll be added in: Hiko, Soujiro, Misao, etc. Just wait, okay? Oh, and just to forget complications, neither Akira nor Tomoe will be added to the story (SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!)

Once again, thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy the story! Now, in the eternal words of Monty Python and the Holy Grail (which I don't own), "GET ON WITH IT!"

Disclaimer: I own not Rurouni Kenshin, Robin Hood, nor any of their merchandise.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

'Himura Kenshin…it's been too long since I last saw you….' Kamiya Kaoru, a warden of the king now imprisoned by the Rhodedandreans, sat by a window, musing of the past. Her raven locks flowed around her, emphasizing the paleness of her skin. Her blue eyes watched the stars as she gazed at them.

It had been ten years since she had last seen Kenshin. He had been visiting her father with his. She had been seven, still a child, but rebellious. She had tried to pick a fight with Kenshin, thinking that she could beat him. Kenshin had pinned her to the ground in less than two seconds and kept her there until she had called mercy.

Hiko and Kenshin had stayed for several weeks, during which she and Kenshin had become good friends. They had been pen pals until Kenshin had gone off to the crusades. She had moved to Kyoto after her father's death to live with her aunt and hadn't known when Kenshin would return.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when Yumi came into her room, walking towards her after making sure the door was closed and locked.

Yumi looked at Kaoru. "That Himura Kenshin…what connection do you have with him?"

"I don't understand what you're trying to say, Yumi," responded Kaoru, feigning innocence.

Yumi gave her a disbelieving look. "I know you, Kaoru. You knew him at one point, and he was important to you. You'd looked like you had just walked into a dream or a nightmare."

Kaoru sighed. "Remember when we were in Kyoto that I told you that I had had a pen pal?"

Yumi nodded. "Yes. You said he was a childhood friend."

Kaoru nodded. "He was Himura Kenshin."

Yumi gasped. "My God…. So you will betray Shishio-sama to work with this…rogue?"

Kaoru shook her head violently. "No, Yumi. I have no interest in what happens to Shishio, that part is true, but I do care about your happiness. I will never cause you to be sad if it can be helped."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao was completely bored. She had left her family to go scrounging in the woods after her Aoshi-sama, and where did it get her? Tied upside-down with a bunch of maniac robbers trying to figure out how much money she had(which was none).

"Hey, bitch, where'd you put your money?" asked the apparent leader of the group. He was by far the fattest and strongest.

"I told you bastards that I have no money! Now get me the hell down and let me go!" yelled Misao, tired of having "hanged around" for what seemed like hours.

"No can do, pretty," said the leader. "You can still do us a service."

"Over my dead body!" retorted Misao. "I don't give a damn what you want, just let me go!"

"Nope," chimed the lackeys, earning a glare from their boss.

Misao did some quick calculations. There were only four of them, including the leader, and one of her. They didn't look very well-trained in any sort of martial arts, so she had that advantage. If she could get down, she could easily kick their sorry asses.

Before she had a chance to do so, however, the four bandits were dead, killed by an expert marksman. Hannya stepped out of the trees, observing Misao's predicament.

"I want your word you won't run off on me, Misao-sama, before I let you down," said Hannya. He had received news from Okina in Kyoto that Misao had escaped and gone searching for Shinomori again. "Shinomori-sama is elsewhere, but if you promise to stay with me, you will get to see him."

Misao nodded her head so fast Hannya was afraid it was going to be wrenched off. He let her down and untied her. Misao immediately went into hyperactive mode, which means she was babbling along at fifty mph, not even bothering to breathe. Hannya didn't bother listening to every word, just catching phrases as he walked, dragging the weasel behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to update. I've had writer's block, which is part of why this section is really lame. I also wanted to introduce Misao.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. And thanks a whole heck of a lot for your patience.


End file.
